Underwater Paradise
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Superboy has never seen or been in the ocean, and Aqualad wants him to experience the rush of the waves. However, Superboy is unsure of the prospect, but Aqualad shows him something he will never forget. Superboy/Aqualad


Young Justice © DC Comics

Underwater Paradise

Superboy stared at the light emerald liquid before him. It was called the ocean, and he had seen images of the sea during his time in captivity. However, he had seen the ocean as being blue, not a pale green. Surprised and confused, Superboy knelt on the golden shore, grazing the smooth grains as they slipped through his fingers. Cobalt eyes observed everything, but he was intrigued mostly by the ocean's color. Water was depicted blue or a clear color if people drank it. With the green, it was almost like the water was infected.

Without warning, a hand dropped on his shoulder as he knelt a few feet in front of the sea. Gasping, Superboy whirled around and was ready to impale the assailant in the face when he realized it was only Aqualad. Immediately, he lowered his stance and stood, asking why he was here.

"To swim, of course," Aqualad replied, smiling.

"You're…in uniform?" Superboy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, in Atlantis, this is custom." Aqualad tapped his friend's white T-shirt and crimson S. "For yourself, you've got clothes that aren't fit for the beach."

Superboy shrugged, unsure of what to say and faced the ocean. "Why is the water green? Is it infected?"

"No, there are some places that have shades of different coloring. Hues of the water vary from the deepness of the water. Here, it's very shallow." Aqualad strode forward, water slashing at his ankles and sighed quietly as the cooling liquid overtook him. "Have you ever been in the water, Superboy?"

"No, I haven't. What's it like?"

Aqualad offered his hand, a kind smile on his face. "Why don't you try it out for yourself? Like I said earlier, it's better to experience it then just hear from me."

Superboy stared at the hand for a few moments. It was just like when his newfound friends showed him the moon. He saw the sun, stars, trees, leaves, rain, and even snow on a trip to Alaska with Kid Flash, but he never saw the ocean in the two weeks he had been with Young Justice. During his time in Cadmus' clutches, all he could do was see and hear, but never feel. Of course, he felt water slipping through his fingers before, but never the ocean. Before he knew it, Aqualad clasped his hand and urged him to role up his jeans. Superboy smiled lightly, shrugging and obeyed. While he was irritable, Superboy felt comfortable around the Atlantean. Aqualad was his first friend, and a person who he could rely and trust in any situation. Once they were around the middle of his shins, he noticed that Aqualad was smirking.

"What's so funny?" Superboy suspiciously asked, head cocked slightly.

Aqualad chuckled amusedly, shaking his head. "You are just like a curious kid, having no idea what the sea is like. Come."

Superboy jerked forward as Aqualad dragged him along. While he hated being bossed around, Superboy found his voice lost from the suddenness of the pull. His toes gently treaded over the water, and he yelped slightly, making Aqualad swerve around in shock. Shivering, Superboy pointed at the water and asked why the water was so cold. Aqualad just stared at him blankly before stifling laughter once more.

"Now what?" Superboy snapped in annoyance.

"You really are like a little kid. The only difference is that you are whining more," the Atlantean chortled.

Sudden rage beseeched the young clone, and he lunged forward, shoving Aqualad backwards. Crying out in shock, Aqualad grabbed for anything to support him, but as Superboy reveled in his apparent victory, he was unnoticing that Aqualad snatched onto him. Both teens lost their balance, falling into the water. Superboy's nerves were instantly shot at by the frigid temperature, goosebumps popping up along his skin. Trembling rapidly, he shook his head and gazed down at the water, realizing it had drenched his shirt and jeans. The coldness sunk into his pores, enveloping him in a sense like he was an icicle. He groaned slightly, shaking his black spikes of hair as water flung out in spurts, and his blue eyes surveyed the water.

"Aqualad?" he called uncertainly before water suddenly spewed in his face. Sputtering, Superboy fell backwards and found Aqualad swimming away from him. "What was that for? Come back here!"

Aqualad laughed, emerging from the water a several yards into deeper parts of the ocean. He waved his hand, urging him to follow. "Come on, Superboy. You can swim."

"It's freezing, Aqualad," he pointed out, getting onto his knees, still in the water. "The ocean isn't much fun. It's pretty, but not fun."

Aqualad shook his head, diving back under the water. Superboy blinked, watching the scarlet-clad boy dash towards him. Without warning, Aqualad popped up and snatched Superboy's shoulders. He forced him under the water, kicking and pumping his free arm swiftly to cut through the pale emerald water. He found Superboy anxiously holding his breath, eyes wide in shock, but Aqualad smiled back, relieving the clone of his previous worry.

Superboy allowed Aqualad to drag him down, farther and farther from shore and deeper and deeper into the murky depths. Through his heightened sight, he could see everything underwater. He observed every sight, storing it into his memory as he knew he would hardly get another chance. Dirt brown seaweed brushed past his peach skin, and the slippery algae felt strangely cool as the water seemed to warm up as Aqualad forced him deeper into the water. The liquid immersed around him, making Superboy feel eternally weightless, and he almost felt like he was levitating without the effort. All sorts of strain on his body evaporated, and Superboy felt a tiny hint of a smile split open on his face as bubbles from Aqualad's breathing heaved into the air.

Aqualad pointed to the ground, and Superboy looked, eyes widening in sudden shock. It was an entire no world. Not even the Genomes could grant him this stunning scene. Multicolored fish darted by, diving by him in a flurry of color. Hues of orange, red, yellow, every single color of the rainbow graced him in the forms of fish in all shapes and sizes. Massive coral surrounded them, appearing like skyscrapers with bulging stems. Superboy gaped, losing his breath, but he failed to realize it as the serenity overwhelmed him. He glanced back over to Aqualad, watching him caress a few speckled fish. Suddenly, a torrent of ebony school fish charged them, swerving and weaving around them as Aqualad grasped Superboy's hand, and he cringed lightly as they fish jabbed into them. They were slippery, as if they were covered in ooze, but as they slithered through his fingers, he could not help but feel a small smile come to his face.

However, Superboy suddenly realized something vital: he needed to breathe.

Flailing his arms frantically, Superboy's legs kicked awkwardly, bubbles spewing from his mouth. Gasping lightly, Aqualad grasped Superboy's waist, resulting in a sharp intake from Superboy, sending more water guzzling down his throat. Aqualad positioned Superboy's hands on his firm hips before dashing back up to the shoreline. Superboy, through somewhat bleary eyes, saw the aquatic paradise glow and fade from his sight. His hand shot back out, hoping to grasp some of that peaceful sanctuary, but Aqualad pulled him higher up to the surface.

Suddenly, their heads shot up, and Superboy gasped for breath. He hacked, choking up water as Aqualad slapped his back. He heard Aqualad apologize, stating how foolish he was for bringing him so far down. However, Superboy was not listening, gazing back down into the water. Slowly, he turned back to Aqualad, asking something that the Atlantean thought ludicrous.

"Can you take me back? If you won't, I'll just swim back down myself," he stated.

Aqualad smiled, taking his hand and faced the water again. "All right, Superboy. This time, let us see if you can hold your breath longer."

Superboy grinned widely, chuckling, "Well, it's hard since you're the one with gills, fish boy."

Scoffing lightly at the insult, Aqualad sneered, "You were the one having a panic attack underwater."

Throwing him a furious glare, Superboy paused and smirked. "Like I said, you're a fish boy."

Aqualad rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, I do not know why I deal with you."

Casting him a curious glance, he replied, "Because you care."

He merely stared back in surprise, wearing a hidden expression that Superboy could not read.

"You're a nice person. You…you…uh…" Superboy trailed off, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. If the sun were not glaring down on his peach cheeks, Superboy could have sworn he was blushing underneath the sun's harsh glare. "You care for us guys and Miss Martian. You're our leader, so, uh…yeah. Thanks."

"Superboy…" Aqualad grinned, taking his hand. "Thank you."

This time, Aqualad saw a definite blush on the clone's chiseled face, watching his azure eyes frantically dart down and away. Superboy reluctantly grinned, not used to being so open around anyone. Being locked up and alive for only eighteen weeks really affected his social life as he was a young teenager. Aqualad was sympathetic to him, knowing he was troubled and naïve in the world. The Genomes could not give him a real life, only falsified images of reality. However, Aqualad wanted to ensure that Superboy experienced everything the world could offer, and the sea was the first in many.

"Do you want to go back under?" he offered.

Like a child, Superboy bobbed his head.

"All right. This time, take a deep breath."

…

Superboy/Aqualad. Just because I can, and it's the only reason why I watch Young Justice. XD


End file.
